Peter Ward
Peter Ward is a Homid Glass Walker of Taddle Creek Sept from Toronto, Canada. Biography Peter Ward was a Garou cursed by the Wyrm to be a carrier of the "Snow Plague", which threatened the existence of the entire Garou Nation. His quest to find a cure against the plague led him to the Amazon, where he joined the Severed Arm Pack, a group of experienced scouts led by Roshen One-Arm. Although the pack didn't know where to look for the cure, they learned from the members of the Ghost Raptor Pack that the maybe the Mokolé of the forest could could deliver them to their goal. Guided by the native Uktena named Jubati the Ghost Raptors and Severed Arm sought the fabled Grrrash tak'nyrrr, the largest remaining Mokolé nest that has been in continuous use for the last five hundred thousand years. They successfully made contact with the ancient members of the Dragon Breed that inhabit it - and were spared thanks to the mercy of their leader, Nyi Feathered-Thunder, when he realized there was merit to their quest. In the Grrrash tak'nyrrr Peter took an hallucinogenic snuff called ebene that shamans in the Amazon have been using for centuries in order to share the memories of Trees Dream, the cluth's Setting Sun. In doing so he became the only Garou in history to develop the Mnesis as a chosen of the Dragon. With this knowledge he managed to find the place where once stood the reddish-purple flower that could synthesize a cure for the Snow Plague, but Pentex had beat him to the punch and they were nowhere to be found. Peter and his pack were captured by Black Spiral Dancers and imprisoned in the Magadon factory of Manaus. In captivity, the werewolves found out about the Dancer's plans to destroy Golgol Fangs-First war parties by luring them to attack a decoy they thought to be Francesco, a member of the Pentex Board of Directors. Peter managed to fool Francesco, Dr. Andrew Junius and a Hive leader named Kwargkh Neville-Harris by pretending he was turning to the Wyrm. He used the opportunity to free his packmates and gather samples from the plague flower to create an antidote to the Snow Plague, while destroying Pentex's own stock of the plants before their escape to the Caern of Rain Spirits. After the Amazonian garou developed a cure Peter finally took a Moon bridge to the Taddle Creek Caern and saved his kin from certain death. After the success in the Amazon, Peter would go on to explore his newfound attunement to Mnesis, journeying through the wisdom of Helios and learning that his destiny lied in the distant lands of Australia. In 1999 he arrived at the country and was caught in the middle of a genocidal effort from the Red Talons, under the leadership of the Ahroun known as Mamu, to eliminate all of the Gumagan Mokolé. When he discovered the Gumagans through his Mnesis he met Jeffo and Morwangu, and they guided him deep inside the mazes of Memory, allowing Peter to discover the secret history that no other Garou had ever known. Eventually, however, the Red Talons caught up to them, and when the final battle came Peter decided to stand beside the Gumagans although they had no hope of victory. In the end there were only three of them against an enormous pack of Red Talons. However, the wise Mokolé had enacted a mighty rite and summoned the ancestor of all werewolves, the Progenitor Wolf himself, from their memories. The Progenitor Wolf declared the end of War of Rage and commanded his children to cease all hostilities against the Dragon Breed, for they were Gaia's firstborn and also her memory, a necessary part in the healing of the Earth. After the amazing sighting, the intolerant Mamu was abandoned by his pack as the Red Talons decided to hear their ancestor instead. Peter himself stood as a beacon of hope for peace among the species before the inevitable Apocalypse. Trivia Peter Ward is the point of view from which the entire Breedbook: Mokolé was written. Basically, the whole book is about the lesson in Mnesis that Peter took from his Mokolé allies. Gallery PeterWard-AA.jpg|Peter Ward, as depicted in portuguese version of Breedbook: Mokolé. PeterWard-AA-2.jpg|From Breedbook: Mokolé. References *WTA: Mokolé (book), p. 19-21, 40, 109, 121, etc. *WTA: Breathe Deeply, p. 5, etc Category:Glass Walkers Category:Homids Category:Werewolf: The Apocalypse character